Through the Senses
by JibberingThoughtsOfFle
Summary: Kevin and Sam are reunited at a Halloween Party. Post closing the gates of Hell, and previously established relationship. Light bondage used. Written for morelikepadalickme on Tumblr.


**A/N: I started writing this before yesterday's episode, but skip this intro bit if you haven't seen it and want to avoid spoilers. (You don't need to read it for the fic, I just feel like I should explain how I will make this work with the current canon)  
I'm assuming that Sam and Dean find Kevin after he's run off, and Sam sits down with him and they have a good long, heart-to-heart about the hallucinations. Through this shared empathy, they discover a mutual attraction and end up a sort-of relationship as they try to find out about the third trial. So... um... yeh.**

* * *

**Through the Senses**

Sam shifts uncomfortably in his seat and tugs at his costume. "I feel stupid Dean."

Dean smirks as he parks the Impala into Garth's driveway, which is already pretty full. "Relax Sammy, you look great. Tonight's just a bit of fun, we're all hunters here, it's Halloween and we're celebrating closing the gates of fricking Hell! YOU closing the gates of Hell actually! Come on, we deserve a night of fun." With that Dean inserts a set of pearly-white plastic vampire fangs into his grinning mouth and swoops out of the car, clearly enjoying the swish of his cape far too much. Sam can't help but laugh at his older brother; it's been ages since he's seen Dean this happy. He exits the car and follows his brother inside quickly to escape the cold.

Once inside Sam almost immediately runs into Garth, who's wearing a sailor outfit. His hat is slanted slightly and his cheeks are rosy from alcohol, but he still manages to trap Sam in a tight hug. "Nice outfit man! Rock that sexy naked chef look."

Sam punches Garth's shoulder lightly. "I'm not a _naked_ chef, and I'm definitely not _sexy_!" Sam had managed to buy a cheap white apron, a hat and a pair of those hideous checked trousers last week, and in the spirit of Halloween, has also smeared some red handprints over the fabric for effect. He's left his torso and back bare underneath the white apron.

"You're not fooling anyone Sammo." Garth directs him through the crowd towards the kitchen. "Go and help yourself to beer dude. I'll go and see if I can find that prophet of yours…"

Sam flushes. "He's not _mine_…"

Garth ignores him. "I think I left him talking with Charlie. I say talking… It was more of a debate, well _argument_: Star Trek Vs Star Wars. Better break it up before Charlie starts World War 3 and let him know that you've arrived." Garth disappears and Sam sighs, shaking his head slightly. He walks over to the fridge to get a beer, and tries to ignore the increasing tightness in his chest. He is anxious to see Kevin, they've been apart for a few months, though it feels like years. Dean and he had sent Kevin into hiding to protect him as they set out to wrap up the third and final trial, and after that it had been hard to re-establish communication until Garth decided to arrange this party. The last time he'd seen the young man they'd both been in tears, afraid that it would be the last time they could be together, and he can't help but feel the excitement build at the knowledge that they may have a future after all.

Sam's too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the latest addition to the kitchen. "Looking good Winchester." He turns to see Kevin stood in the middle of the Kitchen wearing a red plaid shirt, tucked into tight fitting jeans, cowboy boots on his feet and a brown Stetson on his head. His arms are crossed and his eyebrows raised humourously.

"Howdy Cowboy!" Sam laughs and sets his beer down, his heart leaps slightly at Kevin's wide grin.

"I think you'll find it's _Sheriff_." He smirks, flicking the cheap metallic badge on his chest.

Sam's now towering over Kevin, and his smug look vanishes under Sam's heated gaze. He leans down and wraps his arms around Kevin's back, He kisses the cowboy firmly, slightly knocking the Stetson, before retreating slightly and breathing against the other man's lips. "My mistake. I won't make it again."

Kevin is slightly panting after that assault on his lips. "G-good." He wraps his hands around Sam's thick neck and presses their foreheads together. "I missed you."

Sam smiles sadly at the confession, and sinks his head down so that it's nestled into the crook of Kevin's neck and shoulder. "I missed you too." He sighs. Kevin relaxes into the hug and they stay like that for a while, in a warm embrace softly stroking each other's hair. It feels so good to have Kevin wrapped up in his arms again, knowing that he's now safe.

"Hey Sammy I – Geez guys!" Dean suddenly barges in on their peaceful moment. "Get a room…" He claps Kevin and then Sam on the shoulder as he nudges past to get to the fridge. "… I mean, kissing I can handle, but sappy girly nonsense," he gestures towards them, "please take it elsewhere!"

Kevin laughs, "Sorry _Dracula_, I had been planning to mingle a bit and be sociable before taking Sam upstairs, but since you _insist_…" Kevin takes Sam's hand and heads towards the door. Sam turns to shrug at Dean before leaving his brother stunned and alone in the kitchen.

Kevin charges up the stairs and Sam follows. Once they find Kevin's old room Kevin drags Sam in and locks the door behind them. Now that they're alone Sam gives into the lust he hasn't realised until now he's been holding back. He presses Kevin up against the door and tangles his hands into his hair as he kisses and nibbles feverishly at Kevin's lips. He grabs the Stetson and flicks it over the room, it spins and lands on the bed, but neither the hunter nor the prophet are paying attention to it. Sam's chef hat is also knocked to the floor and quickly forgotten about.

Sam begins kissing and biting along Kevin's jaw line, which is laced with faint stubble that scratches deliciously at his lips. Between breathy moans, Kevin manages to gasp out a couple of coherent words. "B-bed… Now." Without further encouragement Sam bends down and lifts Kevin up so that he can wrap his legs around Sam's waist. He continues to suck and kiss along Kevin's neck as he walks backwards slowly. The backs of his knees soon find the edge and he slides onto the mattress, allowing Kevin's small weight to settle on top of him.

Straddling Sam's waist, and kneeling on the bed, Kevin gently nudges and guides Sam backwards until his back knocks against the headboard. Sam smiles against Kevin's eager lips. His hands start to move down Kevin's body, gently stroking and pulling at the shirt. Kevin stops and sits back on Sam's thighs. Sam doesn't fail to notice the increased tightness in his partner's jeans, he's thankful for his own loose fitting pants, but is taken aback by Kevin's shy smile.

"Something wrong?" He rubs a hand soothingly along Kevin's thigh.

Kevin blushes and starts stroking his fingers lightly down Sam's bare arms and sides, tracing the outline of the apron next to his skin. "No… but I-I wanted to try something…?" He asks hesitantly.

Sam smirks at the suggestion. "Go on…"

Kevin's face lights up slightly and he reaches around to a belt loop and unties some string. Sam hadn't noticed it before, but Kevin has a small homemade lasso as part of his outfit. "Oh…God!"

"May I?"

"S-sure." Sam breaths. Slowly Kevin sits up and shuffles forward slightly so that his chest is flush against Sam's. He starts kissing Sam slowly, sweetly. Sam melts into the kiss, and barely notices as Kevin slowly guides his arms behind his back. When his wrists are together Kevin hooks the loop of the lasso around them and pulls it so that it's tight. It doesn't hurt, not really, and Sam could probably escape if he really wanted to. He's shocked however to find a jolt of pleasure dance down his spine as Kevin proceeds to tie his wrists loosely to one of the posts behind him.

Kevin sits back and admires his work. "That ok?" Sam nods. He tests the restraint, and finds he can still move the rest of his body relatively freely, and other than a dull ache in his shoulders, he's not in an uncomfortable position. He nudges hip hips up and their groins accidentally brush together. Sam moans at the friction and Kevin's head lolls back slightly before he regains his composure. His eyes settle on Sam's, filled with lust and desire. "One more thing, if it's ok with you?"

"W-what?" Kevin slowly undoes the neckerchief around his throat, never once taking his eyes away from Sam's. Sam swallows as Kevin leans forward to tie the scarf around Sam's head, covering his eyes. He's not in complete darkness, but practically all of his vision has been blocked, so he decides to close his eyes fully and succumb to the darkness.

He feels Kevin's weight shift slightly and the sensation of lips brush briefly against his own. Kevin ghosts his mouth along Sam's jaw line until he reaches his ear. "Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" He whispers. Sam nods. "Say it Sam."

"I promise… I'll tell you, just please Kevin…" He pleads softly. He hears Kevin chuckle and feels a chill against his cheek when Kevin moves his head away.

Hands begin to roam his body. They slide under the apron to pinch at Sam's nipples, and he arches his back into the touches with a slight hiss. The hands start to rub and caress his muscled abdomen and slowly make their way down towards his ever-tightening pants. "So thoughtful of you to put an apron on. I prefer you completely naked, but things might get messy." Sam's smiles, but doesn't say anything. He relaxes and listens to Kevin speak, and tries to imagine what he would be able to see if he wasn't blindfolded. "_These_ however," Kevin tugs at the elastic lip of Sam's pants, "I have no use for whatsoever."

Sam's sneakers and socks are quickly removed, and he hears a small thud as Kevin discards them at the side of the bed. Kevin's weight suddenly leaves Sam's body completely and Sam whimpers at the loss. Wet lips are suddenly against the juncture of his hips. "I'm still here Sam." Sam gasps. He feels his arms tug slightly in their restraints; he wants nothing more than to run his fingers through Kevin's soft hair as his tongue dances over Sam's skin. Fingers suddenly dip below the waistline of Sam's pants and boxers and Kevin starts to slowly drag the material down over Sam's body. "Up." Kevin commands against the outside of Sam's upper thigh.

Sam slowly raises his hips, and Kevin pulls the material smoothly along his legs. Sam's erection is hot and full, and Sam relishes the rough fabric of his apron sliding over it, particularly as Kevin has decided to ignore it for now. He is currently leaving a torturous trail of kisses along one of his legs. His tongue glides over the crease of his knee and Sam writhes at the sensations, desperate for more. Finally Kevin removes the clothing completely from Sam's feet. He continues his teasing caresses up the other leg, and Sam thinks he's going to explode at the sensations. He needs more. "Kevin… please?"

He feels Kevin's lips spread into a smile against his inner thigh. The mattress shifts under him as Kevin slides up Sam's body. Sam notices the roughness of Kevin's jeans against his thighs as Kevin settles just below Sam's groin. He suddenly moans at the knowledge that Kevin is still fully clothed as he performs these various ministrations on Sam's practically bare body. Kevin's mouth is on his neck, slowly sucking a love-bite into the rough skin. Sam leans up into the touch, and his breath quickens when Kevin's hands slide up his thighs, gathering and moving up the apron covering his long thick cock. Kevin takes him in one hand and Sam's head crashes back against the headboard. Finally.

Kevin's wrist strokes and twists slowly along Sam's length, and his mouth is still sucking hard against the same spot on his neck. Sam cries out at the dual sensations and can't help but try and buck his hips up into Kevin's hand. Kevin's weight on his legs keeps him fixed to the bed, but he quickens his pace. He bites down softly on Sam's neck before proceeding to softly kiss and lick at the mark he's created there. Sam's breath is coming out in short shallow rasps, and he can't think straight.

"You look so beautiful Sam." Kevin whispers in his ear, running his thumb lightly over Sam's slit. Sam's breath hitches. Kevin's hand cups Sam's cheek, and he has slowed the pace with the other. "You are so amazing." Sam leans into the palm against his cheek, and blindly nuzzles it with his nose before placing a soft kiss against the pad of his thumb. Kevin sighs softly at the gesture. "Tell me what you want Sam."

When Sam speaks, his voice is coarse, and his mouth is dry. "Y-you Kev. In-inside you." Kevin tilts Sam's face so that he can press their lips together. Sam tugs on the lasso again, wishing he could roam his hands over the small body and remove the clothes he can still feel against his skin.

"Ok… be patient though." Kevin leans against Sam, pushing him fully into the headboard. Sam hears the opening and closing of a draw. Kevin stops kissing and touching Sam, and he feels the bed move as the prophet shifts off.

Sam listens intently and hears the sound of fabric rustling. A small weight drops onto his feet, and Sam wiggles his toes experimentally, and identifies the buttons of a plaid shirt. Next he hears two small clunks as Kevin removes the boots. He listens for the zip and smirks as the heavier material of the jeans fall over his feet again, and finally the boxers too. The mattress dips once more as Kevin returns to the bed. Sam licks his lips and wishes he could see Kevin now, straddling him naked. His cock twitches at the thought.

He hears a bottle click open and after a while breathy moans coming from somewhere in front of him. "Kev… you ok?"

"Yeh… I just… gotta prepare." Kevin gasps between groans.

"Oh God…. I wish I could see you. I bet you look so pretty." More moans follow and Sam continues to encourage and guide Kevin, even though he can't see him. Just listening to the noises escaping Kevin's mouth makes his cock harden painfully.

"Almost there…Uh… Sam."

"Hurry… please."

Finally Kevin places his hands once more on Sam's cock, rolling on a condom and then coating him with warm lubrication. He moves his hands to rest on Sam's broad, strong shoulders. Sam can feel Kevin's bare chest and cock through the material of the apron and shifts his body slightly. He's rewarded with a gasp from Kevin due to the glorious friction, and he tilts his head up to catch Kevin's lips. Without separating their mouths Kevin aligns himself and slowly sinks down. Sam moans at the tightness, and restrains himself from pushing up. It has to be done at Kevin's pace; he knows that, even if it is torturously slow.

Kevin stops once he is fully seated and reaches around to the back of Sam's head. The neckerchief is removed, and Sam blinks at the sudden light. When he regains his vision he is almost nose to nose with the flushed, heavy-lidded expression of Kevin. Kevin smiles at him and moves his eyes up, indicating the top of his head, upon which, Sam discovers, is the Stetson. He tries to laugh, but the movement reminds him of the tightness he's currently placed within, and the laugh turns into a growl of intense pleasure. "Gesh… Kevin. Why the hat?" He tries to raise his eyebrows humorously, but his eyes scrunch shut and he can't think straight.

Kev chuckles deeply and moves his hips up slowly. As he sinks back down he whispers in Sam's ear. "To see if you can knock it off, Cowboy." Sam suddenly snaps his hips and Kevin cries out against his cheek. Challenge accepted. He grins and starts moving his hips up and down in rhythm with Kevin's own movements. Relishing the noises Kevin makes when he grazes the sweet spot.

Sam's pace gradually quickens, and he wishes he is able to grab Kevin's hips for some purchase. Instead, he manages to twist his hands in the binding so that they can clutch onto the post they are tied to. He uses it as leverage to push his hips up faster. He can feel the tightness begin to pool in his stomach, and he watches as Kevin's face scrunches in pleasure. He looks so hot and perfect, and the Stetson has stayed stubbornly in place.

Though Sam's hands aren't free, and Kevin's got his own on Sam's shoulders to help him push himself up and down, he's rutting against the pool of fabric on Sam's stomach to gain some friction.

Sam's orgasm hits him hard, and Kevin's follows soon after. Their pace slows as they continue to push through their climaxes. When they're done, Kevin slowly slides himself off of Sam, he then removes and disposes of the condom. When he returns to Sam he slowly reaches round to undo the apron's tie, and threads the other strap over Sam's head. He bunches it up and uses it to clean up any remaining juices on their bodies. Sam, now completely naked, is breathing deeply, and watches him through half closed eyes as Kevin unties and releases his hands.

As soon as they're free the first thing Sam does is knock off the Stetson that is still somehow upon his partner's head. Kevin laughs. Sam then lies down fully on the bed and opens his arms for Kevin. He lowers himself over Sam for a brief kiss, before lowering himself down and snuggling up next to Sam's side, stroking a hand over his chest and sighing contently. Sam squeezes his arms around Kevin's back and moves his neck to place a soft kiss to Kevin's forehead. "That, Kevin, was amazing." Kevin hums in agreement, and before long is snoring softly. Sam closes his eyes and starts to asleep too with his prophet safe in his arms. He can still hear the party in full swing below them, but he doubts that either of them will want to go back down any time soon.


End file.
